chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Argen
House of Argen is a noble house of the High Reaches known for the silver dragon used in their heraldry. The House of Argen is known as an economic and military force within the region and has been a staunch protector of the lands. History 'Origin' Lord Joran Argen founded the household in 691 KR shortly before he was sent by the Baron of Northshield to secure the newly discovered dwarf mine in what would become the city of Highward. After holding the new outpost after several skirmishes with hobgoblin and goblin raids, he was granted lands and a charter to found two villages around the foothills of the new outpost. The first village and the first seat of the House of Argen was the village of Browin. Over the years his family was able to clear additional lands and establish a few more villages but lost most of them to the goblin raids that consistently plagued the area. These setbacks did not prevent the family from becoming established in the House of Lords in Kel Arn by the time that the first Goblin War broke out. The goblin raids were extracting their toll upon the House as their military resources were being stretched thin to protect tradesmen and commoners from traveling to the new town. While Lord Joran continued to harass and defend their family's newly claimed lands, his son, Lyam, began the construction of Castle Highward upon the eastern slopes of the southern spur of Grandfather Mountain in 700 KR . The Goblin War lasted another five years before the last of the tribes were exterminated but before the war was over it had wiped out several villages and took with it all but a small handful of one of the Households created by the Baron of Northshield to help hold the rivery-way to Highward. The House of Gromwood had been reduced to a single village by the end of the Goblin War and only a few members of their family left. To cement the alliance that had been growing between the Houses of Gromwood and Argen, a daughter of Gromwood, Lady Cerris was wed to a son of Argen, Lord Roric Argen, and the House claimed the lands around the new town of Highward as the seat of the Barony of High Reaches. 'Growth' When the House unified with the House of Gromwell to claim the Barony, they began to fortify Castle Highward with stone towers and walls. Eventually Lord Jorah's great-grandson, Jonah found a half-elven woman, Lyanna Silverhair to be his wife.Though not of a Noble or Merchant House, her grace and healing heart were immediately apparent. As a daughter of Amara, she tended the sick in the villages and towns alike - caring not for the pomp and courtly behavior of so many of the girls that Jorah refused. Jonah and Lyanna had several children but two stand out in the history of the House; twins. Tyrel and Jaryth Argen were born of two bloodlines; Tyrel after his father and Jaryth after his mother. ''The Dwarves of Caer Rok The Bright-Hammer clan was the first clan of dwarves to make contact with the humans who settled the town of Farhold (and later the city of Highward ). The leaders of that first settlement became what is now known as the House of Argen. History 'Wars' War/Argen 'Battles' Battle/Argen 'Events' Event/Argen Military The House of Argen is known for its military strength and gentle hand. They can drive back the goblin raiders one day and provide aid and comfort to their people the next. They are one of the more efficient and formal military organizations of the Marches. Their distinct blue cloak can be seen far and wide within the Marches with the small shield-broach with the silver dragon emblazoned upon a blue field. 'Wizards' The House of Argen is one of the few houses of the North Marches that actively encourages those of its house who are born with the gift to pursue it with as much vigor as they would with any other military skill. Wizards of the House and those of the commoner class that were found by the House, serve in the Guard of the High Reaches. This means that in addition to their magical education they must also learn to ride, shoot and lead men into battle. Wizards of the House'' *Jaryth Argen Known Banner Houses Banner/Argen Family Family/Argen See also: House of Argen/Tree Category:House Argen Category:Household/Human Category:House/Azure Coast Category:Project/Active Category:Organization Category:Human Category:North Marches